The present invention relates to a plastic filler spatula/plane for repairing damage in surfaces by means of a filler.
In repairing damage to surfaces, the filler is placed in a hole by means of a spatula. Then the excess material is removed. There is a plastic spatula for this purpose which forms the definition of the species and has a blade edge running obliquely from one longitudinal edge to the other. The excess filler is processed by means of this edge. In practice, however, it has been found that this known plastic spatula is difficult to handle by the person doing the job, especially when subsequently spreading the filler so it is even by means of a broad side.